My entry for Mika's contest
by Jessluvswriting
Summary: What if Kisshu was human before? And not just any human a Mew!
1. Bio and Prolouge

**Jessica's (OC) Bio**

**Name: **Jessica Tenshi

**Age: **13

**Family: Mother: **Sakura Tenshi** Father: **Amaterasu Tenshi** Cousin: **Ryou Shirogane** Friend: **Kaitlyn Smith

**Looks: **Long brown hair Big brown eyes, Tall '5ft. 7inches', and Thin

**Personality: **Loving, Motherly, Clumsy at times, worries over others, loves cats and music and will do almost anything for ice cream

**Mew: **Mew Jessi (snow leopard genes)

**Kaitlyn's (OC) Bio**

**Name: **Kaitlyn Smith

**Age: **13

**Family: Mother: **Karen Smith** Father: **Ethan Smith** Sister: **Emma Smith** Friend: **Jessica Tenshi

**Looks: **Short black hair Green eyes, Short '4ft.8inches'

**Personality: **Crazy, scatterbrained, easily excitable, outgoing and will do anything for chocolate

**Mew: **Mew Kaitlyn (Kakadu Pebble Mouse- real endangered animal)

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

I stare into his yellow, cat-like eyes, breathing hard just like he is. When I first came to Japan I never _dreamed_ I'd wind up in this situation: battling a long lost friend. I snap out of my thoughts as he summons his dragon swords (I think that's his weapons), then sneers at me.

"You shouldn't have come here, Kitty-cat."

And then he charges.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sigh and look around my fully furnished home. My mom and dad had bought me this house and furnished it when I told them I wanted to move to Japan in order to be closer to my cousin, Ryou, and besides the high school here is really good(not that I'll actually go). I'll be living alone here until Kaitlyn, my best friend who's more like a sister to me, drops in for a few days. I glance around again then bend down and pick up a box of my stuff. I carry the box into my room (which has a door that leads to a balcony, my own bathroom, a canopy bed and the best part is the room's painted purple!) and set it down on my bed before glancing around another time. 'Well, I better unpack.'

_I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by blackness. I'm all alone, but still I call out. _

"_Help! Someone! Help me!" _

_Suddenly I notice a small Snow leopard cub, sitting elegantly a few feet away and watching me._

'_At least I'm not _completely _alone.' I think to myself._

"_Here kitty, kitty." _

_I coax, crouching and wiggling a finger in a 'come here' gesture. To my surprise the cub begins to slowly saunter towards me._

_When it's finally in front of me I pick it up. The cub looks at me for a moment, then jumps into my chest!_

'_What the heck?'_

I bolt upright and my eyes search frantically around the room for anything that has to do with that weird dream. When I finally calm down enough to realize I'm okay and in my new room I let out a big sigh. I glance over at the clock and three fifteen a.m. glares back at me in bright red letters. I groan as I fall back against my pillow and pull the covers over my head. 'Stupid dream.'

I yawn as I shuffle sleepily down one of Tokyo's many sidewalks. If it was for anything , but Ryou I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed, (considering I spent the rest of the morning tossing, turning, and basically not sleeping), but yesterday I promised myself that I'd visit Ryou today, and not even lack of sleep was going to stop me. I yawn again, then suddenly I'm on the ground staring at the back of some girl with red hair, who's running off in the direction I was walking in, and shouting something to herself about being late.

"Well that was quite an encounter."

I mutter as I stand and dust myself off.

"Who was that girl,' I think, then after a few moments, I just shrug it off, 'oh well, I probably won't see her again, anyway.'

I give myself another quick once over for any injuries, then continue on my way.

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait and shortness of the chapter, but I wanna stop here.

Matt: Mainly because she doesn't know how to continue yet.

Me: Shut it Matt!

Matt: It's the truth.

Me: ….

Matt: Please review. It keeps her writing, which keeps her busy, so she doesn't bother me.


End file.
